


Mai Tie Haze

by Captain_Korkie



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Drinking, Jealousy, Kinda, Love Confessions, M/M, Prompto is drunk, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Korkie/pseuds/Captain_Korkie
Summary: “Don’t let me ruin your night.” He keeps looking at Noctis, watching his face shift into a smile.“Without you the whole night has kinda sucked. Leaving you and going back would really ruin it.”Aka I wanted to make Prompto Jealous, and drunk, at a fancy party





	Mai Tie Haze

Prompto sits staring out a fancy window to the snow covered plains of Tenebrae, avoiding glancing at Noctis, who sits a table over. He shouldn't be so upset, he knows that he’s being irrational, and normally he has a very clear and level head; Unless it came to Chocobos, or photography, or music he really liked, or movies, or books or video games…

Okay, maybe he was overly enthused about pretty much everything. He’s got a lot of feelings, and while he’s not  _ bad _ at hiding them, he’s not very good at it either. 

So, sitting here, watching Noctis smile at Lady Lunafreya in a way that he’s never seen the prince smile at anyone before, it tugged at his heart in an unpleasant, but familiar way. He shouldn’t be jealous of Lady Luna, she and Noctis had been friends long before Prompto was in the picture, but he couldn’t stop it. They sat close, whispering about the other royal people in the room and laughing. She touched his arm, or his hands, leaning in close to talk to him while the people around them came to make introductions or the like. This was a winter ball, before the holidays, to talk of peace in the lands over the winter.

Noctis had invited Prompto here as a friend, not as a guard or anything, like Ignis and Gladio were invited as, but as a +1 to the Prince. He had been ecstatic to go, having dreamed of the ice and snow of the beautiful land for years. He had packed multiple memory cards for his camera, and had filled two before they even reached the city. Lady Luna had greeted them, briefly, when they arrived. She smelled like flowers and moonlight when she hugged him, commenting that maybe she should keep him here to add color to the land. 

He had blushed, and then he was whisked away into to a room with an amazing view, right across the hall from Noctis. Prompto had barely seen the Prince since, having woken to find him already having dinner with Lady Lunafreya, leaving Prompto to dine with Ignis and Gladio. Not that he minded, they were all friends, and Ignis does like keeping an eye on how much the photographer is eating. Prompto has a bad habit of forgetting to do so sometimes. 

Then he was talking to Luna’s brother, a hard faced man with white hair, who also seemed lost with Luna hanging out with Noctis. Prompto and him hit it off faster than he expected, and the other even offered to show him the best place to see the sunset if he wanted. He remind Prompto of Cor, slightly, in the way he seemed hard and unreachable, but opened up with a few jokes and smiles. He wore all white too, and Prompto felt more out of place wearing bright colors then he did in the citadel. 

Ravus walked him back to his room to get ready, stating he had to do so as well. The outfit that Prompto was to wear was laid out on his bed, now doubt by Ignis, who had also picked the outfit, and paid for it. Prompto offered to cover the cost, but the other male had simply shrugged and smiled. Ignis has a way of saying you can pay him back, but never letting you. 

It was a nice outfit, nicer than anything else Prompto owned for sure. While Noctis had to wear all black to represent his kingdom, Prompto didn’t. His shirt is a wine red, untucked from his pants, under an ash grey vest. His suit jacket is black like his pants, with gold buttons, rolled up his arms (Ignis told him not to do that, but he liked how his arms looked so he did it anyway). Matching boots with gold buckles and red soles, a black and gold bracelet that Ignis didn’t ask questions about, but got custom made to match, and gold earrings.

Prompto had felt pretty good, even better when he walked into the room and Noctis looked at him with something like awe. He had thought that Noctis would have seen what he was going to wear, but maybe not. He had been walking to Noctis, smiling, and then Luna walked it. 

All white blonde hair, and pale skin clear of any blemishes like freckles, and purulent silk dress hugging her curves. She looked ethereal, gracefully making her way into the room. She smiled, and met Noctis on his way, stopping him. Prompto watched them, watched her really. Lady Luna was perfect, like a painting hand made by one of the gods. Noctis deserve someone like her, not a reject with more secrets then he knew what to do with. Prompto had sat down in a slump, playing with his bracelet.

That had been at least an hour ago. 

Ravus had stopped by, talked to him some. He is still close, sitting next to him and talking to other angry looking men in outfits that look more like armor than suits. Prompto chances a glance at Noctis, and finds Lady Lunafreya lending into him, saying something softly in his ear. He blushes, hard, and his eyes find Prompto’s for a mere second before he’s looking away again. 

Prompto stands, abruptly. 

“Are you okay?” Ravus asks, looking at him. 

“Yeah, just, going to get a drink.” Prompto knows he sounds angry, knows that anyone with half a brain could read his face and tell that he was anything but alright. He knows he’s shouldn’t be upset, knows that Noctis certainly isn’t his to be jealous over. He is his friend, and Luna is a beautiful girl, he should be happy for Noctis. Gods he wishes he was happy for Noctis. 

“What can I get ya’?” The women at the bar has sharp features, short red hair and clear brown eyes. She’s wearing a bow tie, and smiling politely. 

“Something fruity that’ll make me forget why I’m in a bad mood.” He sits at the bar, and she chuckles. 

“I’ve got just the thing.”’ She starts mixing things behind the bar, and Prompto puts 50 gil in the tip jar. She hands him a little glass with a yellow and orange liquid, and a slice of pineapple with two cherries. “This is a house special.” 

Prompto has half of it gone before she starts talking again. 

“So, what's got you drinking like that?” She smiles, wiping the bar down next to him. He laughs, but it’s forced. 

“You ever been in love?” He responds, and she lets out a dry chuckle.

“Once or twice.” She nods. “Is she here?” Her dark eyes scan the room, and he finishes his drink. 

“He, and yeah.” 

“Oh, where’s _he_ at?” She sets a second drink in front of him, and he smiles. 

“He’s the one sat next to Lady Lunafreya, with the dark hair wearing all black.” Her eyes scan the room again, before she looks down at the bar. 

“He’s cute. Must be important too, sitting where he is.” He laughs, more genuinely this time. His head is starting to feel fuzzy around the edges, and he leans back in his seat. 

“That he is.” He takes another sip from his glass. “I’m sorry, I didn’t get your name?” 

“Kore.” She responds.

“I’m Prompto.” He sticks out a hand, and she shakes it. “So, you heard any good gossip tonight?” He asks, leaning on the bar and watching her as she laughs.

“Honey I’m a bartender, all I ever hear is gossip.” She responds. 

And so they start talking, about the councilman from Insomnia cheating with a girl from Niflheim, and about Revus supposedly being seen with a pretty blonde boy this afternoon. He laughs and tells her that might have been him, and she laughs too, agreeing that Prompto diffidently is a pretty blonde boy. 

He’s on his fourth drink, and halfway done with a plate of horderves that Kore convinced one of the waiters to ‘forget’ here. They are little skewer things, with vegetables and cheese and a slice of meat in the middle. She has served a couple other people, but none of them stayed past getting their drinks.

“I think you might be bad for business.” She jokes, and he pulls his wallet out and slips a few more gil in the tip jar. “I was kidding.”

“Nah, I always bring too much money when I go places.” He shrugs, putting his wallet back. She smiles fondly at him, than looks at her watch. 

“My shift is about over, and the next guy coming in isn’t as friendly as I am.” She looks him over. “Do you need me to walk you back to wherever you're going?”

“Are you hitting on me?” He asks, looking at her suspiciously, and she snorts.  

“With how much you’ve been going on about that lover boy of yours? I wouldn’t stand a chance.” She responds. “I’m also happily engaged, don’t think my girlfriend would like it if I came home with a strange man.” 

“Only a little strange, thank you very much.” He jokes, and she laughs again. “I can make it back on my own, it’s not far.” He smiles.

“You sure? Kela won’t mind driving you home? She’s already gotta pick me up.” She seems genuinely worried, and Prompto smiles. He likes this girl, even if he might not remember her when he’s sober again. He’s opening his mouth to decline again, when she looks behind him and smiles. She scribbles someone on a napkin and hands it to him. “Text me when you get home, I’d feel bad if something bad happens because I got you drunk.”

He looks at the napkin, then at her in confusion as she looks next to him. 

“Hi, what can I get ya’?”

“Something fruity would be good.” Noctis slides up to the bar, standing against it. 

“Imagine that.” She whisper under her breath, and Prompto stifles a laugh. Noctis looks to him and he shrugs, finishing his glass. She sets two of the same thing down, and they both take one.

“How many of these have you had?” Noctis asks, looking him over. 

“A few.” He responds, watching the girl behind the bar wink at him as she leaves. He spins in his chair, looking out over the room. It’s not as crowded as it had been when he sat down, but he’s not sure how long ago that had been. His eyes scan over the room for a pile of white silk, and doesn’t find one. “Where did Luna go?” He glances over at Noctis, and finds midnight blue eyes watching him.

“She and Ravus are wishing some guests goodnight.” He responds, eyes steady. Prompto takes a breath and forces a smile. 

“She looked great tonight, huh?” His mouth teats bitter afterword, and he’s sure it’s not from the sweet drink in his hand. 

“Yeah.” Noctis responds, after a moment. Prompto nods, setting his half finished drink on the bar top behind him, clumsily.  

“Well, I hope you two have a wonderful evening than. As for me I might have had a few to many, better get back to my room and sleep it off.” He stands on wobbly legs, swaying so heavily that Noctis puts an arm on his shoulder. 

“Wow, how many too many did you have?” He asks, a joke in his voice.

“At least three.” Prompto giggles, his head light and his legs like lead. The room is spinning around him, but the music is soft and the floors are golden, and he feels like he’s dreaming.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back.” Noctis offers, and he weakly protests. 

“You’ve got a lady waiting on you. I’m sure I can get Ignis or Ravus or someone to make sure I don’t pass out in the hall.” 

“Why would Ravus walk you back?” Noctis gives him a sidelong glance, pulling Prompto’s arm over his shoulders.

“Oh, he showed me around today when you were busy with Lady Lunafreya.” Prompto leans into Noctis, letting himself be walked away. The dark haired male makes a sound sort of like a scoff.

“I would have shown you around if you asked.” He sounds defensive, and Prompto laughs again. He can’t seem to stop, even as they leave the golden ballroom and enter a  marble hallway. There is no longer any music, other than the wind passing outside the glass walls, and their steps echoing around them. It still feels like a dream, with the stars and moon in the sky like jewels, and Noctis warm and close to him. 

“When would I have had time to ask?” He responds, closing his eyes a little longer than could be counted as a blink. 

“This morning.” Noctis answers, sounding less sure.

“When you and her were rushing off from breakfast?” Prompto reminds him. “Or when I saw you across the garden with Iggy and Gladio and you were being pulled along by the dogs? Or when you got to the ball and sat across from me all night?” He lists, not bitterly really. He was too drunk to be bitter. The drinks had worked. 

“Well, you could have come up during the party?” Noctis says after a moment. Prompto squints at the hall around them and realizes he has to idea where they are as he replies.

“And fight against politicians and bureaucrats to get close enough to see Lady Lunafreya chewing on your earlobe up close? Forgive my hesitation in doing so.” He feels a ting in his chest when Noctis blushes. He’s not sure what he had been expecting, maybe for the other to laugh it off.

“She wasn’t chewing on my, anything.” His voice cracks at the end of his statement, and Prompto rolls his eyes, making himself dizzy and almost sending him to the ground, causing him to burst into a fit of giggles. Noctis stops walking, leaning them against the wall so Prompto can catch his breath. “She wasn’t.” He tries again.

“Maybe not, but she definitely wants to be.” Prompro looks out the windows next to them. Glass walls, leading to the snow covered gardens. It’s beautiful.

“She’s my friend, Prompto, like you.” Noctis is looking him, confusion playing over his pretty face when Prompto sighs, resting his head against the wall behind him. 

“Then she _ very _ definitely wants to be.” He says, letting his eyes close. 

“What?” Noctis shakes him slightly, and Prompto meets his dark blue eyes. The moonlight shines off the snow, bathing the hall in pale light that makes Noctis’ eyes shine like the ocean under a summer sky, a blue so deep he feels like he might drown. His dark hair is swept back from his face tonight, and Prompto wishes silently that Noctis would wear it like this more often. His fingers feel heavy when he touches the side of the Prince’s face, before letting his hand fall back to his side. 

“We should get going, don’t want to keep Lady Luna waiting.” His voice is soft, and Noctis’ eyes bore into him like he’s trying to scoop out his soul. Prompto would let him have it, for what it’s worth.

“I’m not going back to the party.” Noctis states, pushing off the wall and leading Prompto down the hall again. 

“Why?” His voice comes out cold, and he looks down at his feet as he walks. 

“I’m with someone more important.” Prompto looks up at him, and finds his friend looking down the hall. 

“Don’t let me ruin your night.” He keeps looking at Noctis, watching his face shift into a smile. 

“Without you the whole night has kinda sucked. Leaving you and going back would really ruin it.” He jokes, and they turn down a hall the Prompto does recognize, finally. “Besides, I haven’t seen you all day, right? Gotta fix that.” They stop in front of Prompto’s door, and while he’s pulling out his key the napkin falls from his pocket. Noctis picks it up. “Is this that bartenders number?” He asks.

“Yeah, she wanted to make sure I got home safe.” Prompto shrugs. 

“Looks like you had a good time at the party too then.” There is something in his voice that sounds accusatory. He turns to look at his friend, meeting the princes eyes, and suddenly everything he felt all night is hot and fresh in his chest. Every touch over the last year, all the nights spent sleeping in the same bed, or hanging out for hours on end, or sitting too close together, he can feel it on his skin. All the times he wanted to tell Noctis that he was in love with him, that he’s wanted to yell it to the stars and pray it to the gods, every secret admirer letter he wrote playing over in his mind. It’s too much, far too much to be crashing down on him while he’s drunk and standing in the hallway in front of gods and everyone. 

“I spent the whole night talking about you.” Prompto blurts out. “About how I was jealous that everyone got time with you but me, and how I wished it was me making you blush and not her, and how that's stupid because I should be happy a pretty girl that you like, likes you back. But all I can think about is how I’ve had so many chances to tell you how I am so in love with you it drives me crazy and I pick now to act on it, after someone else takes an interest in you.” He looks at his hands,  his eyes burning with forming tears. “How lame is that?” He chokes out a laugh and it turns into a sob.

“Prompto.” Noctis’ voice is soft, and Prompto shakes his head. 

“I should be going to sleep.” He doesn’t look at Noctis when he opens his door and steps inside his room, closing it behind him. He collapses on his bed with his head in his hands, feeling tears run down his face. 

Then his door slams open, and he’s looking up in shock when Noctis walks in, angrily slamming it closed behind him to. His eyes are hard on Prompto, and the blonde swallows around a dry throat. 

“Listen here you fuck. You do not just get to say that to be then disappear into your room like nothing happened, okay?” Noctis storms to the bed as he talks. “Your in love with me to the point it drives you crazy and you just walk away from me? How lame is that?” He sits in front of Prompto, on his knees, and holds the others face so he can keep their eyes locked. “I’ve been with Luna all day because I have been trying to sort out my feelings for you. The whole nation is convinced that I’ll marry some nice noblewomen and have kids, but I don’t want that. I want  _ you _ .”  

Prompto can feel his eyes widen, more tears spilling over his freckled cheek and Noctis’ hands that hold him. 

“You think she’s been flirting with me? She’s been talking about you and giving me tips how to tell you what I feel. I’ve been watching you the whole night trying to get the courage to talk to you. Then you go and beat me to the confession, rude.” Prompto laughs, even while he is crying. “And now I want to kiss you, but your drunk and I’m not taking advantage of you.” Noctis is laughing too. 

“You could stay here tonight? We’ve shared a bed lots of times, and kiss me in the morning when I’m not drunk.” He offers, voice shaky. Noctis sighs, like he’s relieved Prompto didn’t kick him out or something. 

“I think that sounds like a great Idea.” The Prince agrees.

 

(∩｀-´)⊃━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 

Prompto wakes up with a pounding headache. He peels open his eyes too look around the room, realizing he slept with his contacts in last night. The curtains are closed, but light is dimly seeping past them into the room. He’s wearing his favorite pajamas, and wrapped up in the blankets he feels kinda cozy, like he can go back and sleep this terrible feeling off. 

“Good morning.” The bed shifts, and he opens his tired lavender eyes. Noctis is sitting next to him, smiling and holding out a dark colored mug. Prompto sits up, taking it in his hands and finding it warm. 

“Morning. What is this?” His voice is raspy, and he winces because of it. 

“Hangover cure. Ignis brought it.” He responds, and Prompto takes a sip. It teats pretty good, like honey and something else sweet. He starts feeling better after his first sip, his head starting to clear. He looks sheepishly at Noctis, smiling. 

“Thanks.” 

“Of course. And I talked to Luna, since we leave tomorrow I told her I wanted a day to hang out here. So I can show you all the cool places Ravus wouldn’t show you because outsides aren’t supposed to go there, or we can go to town? There are some real photo worthy places around, and I know where all the best ones are.”

“Could we, stay here for a while?” Prompto looks at him, and Noctis looks at him with kind eyes. It’s been too long since Noctis looked so relaxed, with everything going on lately. 

“Sure.” He kicks off the shoes he had been wearing, moving the pile of blankets until he is pressed against Prompto’s side. He takes the empty cup from Prompto’s hands, setting it on the night stand. Prompto looks at him, tugging on the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Did I get really drunk last night?”

“You did.” Noctis answers.

“And did I, confess anything?” Prompto tried to be casual about it, but it is all fuzzy and he  _ has _ to know. 

“Only that you’re in love with me.” He’s got a grin on his face, and Prompto feels his cheeks flush. 

“And you are…” 

“In love with you too? Yes.” 

“And we didn’t go to war with an army of half demon half shark monsters?” Noctis looks at him, a chuckle escaping his lips.

“Not that I know of.” 

“But we did agree to kiss when I was sober.” It’s Prompto’s turn to grin. 

“We did.” Noctis is leaning in, watching him. 

“I might have hangover breath.” It’s a warning, but he’s leaning in too. Noctis doesn’t reply, closing his eyes. Prompto dose the same, pressing his lips against the others. It’s soft, not lasting long, and when Noctis pulls away he’s left wanting more. 

So Prompto chases the others lips, finding his pale hand under the blanket with his sun kissed one and curling their fingers together. Prompto kisses his lips again, and his cheek, and forehead and chin, then lips again to be safe. Noctis is left smiling, and breathless. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Prompto feels dizzy again, his hand tingling where it touches his friend, his heart pounding. 

“Probably as long as I’ve wanted you to do that.” Noctis kisses him again, moving closer and trading which hand is holding Prompto’s so he can wind his arm around the blond’s back, bringing him closer.

“Does this mean we're dating?” Prompto feels warm and safe in Noctis’ arms. 

“I’ll have to take you on a real date.” 

“I think we’ve gone on a lot of real dates.” His voice is light, and he is smiling. 

“Maybe, but I’ve never been able to call you my boyfriend during them.” 

“Boyfriend to the prince, huh?” He seems to consider this. “Does that have a royal title or something?” 

“I can probably make one if there isn’t.” Noctis shrugs, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against the others. Prompto laughs, and closes his eyes too. He can feel sleep pulling at the back of his eyes, the feeling of being warm and close to Noctis making him relax. 

“Hey, Noctis?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.” The words come out of his mouth before he can put thought into if it’s too soon to say that. He feel Noctis pull them down so they are laying on the bed, instead of propped against the head borde.

“I love you too, Prompto.” They curl closer together, chest to chest, Prompto’s face in Noctis’ shoulder, legs tangled and hands laced, resting between them. 

He thinks briefly that he should thank Luna for talking to Noctis, and Kore for putting up with him, before he's sleeping soundly in his boyfriends arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I got this idea in my head that I mostly make Noctis the jealous one and I wanted to try something different. I have a lot of other one shot ideas or Au's, like Hogwarts and vampires. Let me know if you'd be interested in that kind of stuff on my writing blog, it's the best way to contact me :D   
> -Captain   
> Blog link: https://i-write-fluff-not-tragedies.tumblr.com/


End file.
